


The locket

by Amelia_Ponds_Glasses



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Annie - Freeform, Cute, Family, Finnick - Freeform, Hunger Games, Kids, Love, Memory, Peeta - Freeform, Remembrance, Saddness, happiness, katniss - Freeform, locket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Ponds_Glasses/pseuds/Amelia_Ponds_Glasses





	The locket

Katniss opened the bottom drawer of the dresser that sat across her room. The drawer that was never touched. The drawer that just sat and collected dust. The drawer that smelled of must and old, painful times. In her hands, Katniss holds a small, glossy, photo. She picks up the small locket, which Peeta gave to her many years ago. She slowly opens it, and looks at the picture of her mother and Prim. Poor, sweet, young, Prim. Laughing, happy, alive. Oh, how she missed her sister. The way she was so small, and meager, always smiling shyly, but the second something serious happened, she took charge and was this strong woman, Katniss didn't have enough time to get to know. She was so mature, yet so young when she passed. Katniss shudders at the memory of her sister, lighting up like a candle.

Katniss' eyes move to the next picture, her children. Her beautiful daughter, Rose, dark haired, and blue eyed. And her handsome son, Finn, blonde haired and grey eyed. They smile up at her, their eyes lit like a starry night. Her little miracles, she always called them. Finn, reminding her so, very, much of her lost sister. In his kindness, his need to help people, and his drive. Then, Katniss always sees Rue in Rose, he joyous giggles, and clever ideas. There is no denying, her children remind her of the painful past she tries so hard to forget, but they put a twist on it. They make it less painful, almost tolerable.

Katniss stares at the last picture, an old, small, dusty, faded, picture of Gale. Some one she has forgotten, for the better. In this picture he is young, his grey eyes hard, and emotionless as ever, his hair the way she remembered it. She hadn't talked to Gale, not since the fall of President Snow. Though Katniss sees him often, on the television, in the newspapers, in the chatters of the streets. Mr. Hawthorne, the most successful  man in the Capitol, enforcing laws, saving people, helping the sick. He does his best to make up for those he took part in killing, and especially Prim. Katniss knows Gale will never face her because of his grief, so he does his best to make things right. "Saving lives doesn't make up for the ones you've taken."  She mutters under her breath whenever a new caster praises Gale for the little girl he rescued form a burning building, or giving money to people who need it. 

Katniss runs her hand over the stone, cold, face that stares back up at her. Then without hesitation, she takes the picture out, ripping it, and throws it away, like a dangerous bomb. Katniss then stares at the picture she holds in her hand, and smiles at it. Her smiling, blonde haired husband, embracing her, in the photo. She very carefully puts it into the locket, securing it, before smiling down at her loves ones, and closing it gently. She latches it around her neck, pulling her braid out of the chain, and holds it close to her heart. Katniss picks up the pieces that used to be Gales photo, and drops it into a dancing candle flame, where it burns. She wonders how she could ever have thought of running away with him.

"Mommy!" Cries Finn, running into Katniss and Peeta's room. "Finny!" She replies in the same whining tone, but playfully. "Mommy, you said we were going to go now!" Cries Finn. "Finn, I told you not to bug Mommy, she will be out soon. Annie and Reece aren't going anywhere." Says Peeta, turning the corner, and leaning on the door frame. "But-." Begins Finn, but he is cut off by the cry of Rose, calling him, saying "How are we going to meet Aunt Annie if you aren't even wearing shoes?!" Finn gives his parents one last, exasperated glance, and runs to find his shoes. "I swear, Finn wouldn't do half the stuff he does if Rose didn't tell him to." Says Peeta, smiling after his son. "Peeta, come here." Says Katniss, smiling. Peeta looks worried for a second, but relaxes as Katniss pulls him into a hug. "Some times I wake up from dreams, horrible dreams. The dreams where you are hijacked, and you hate me. But I have to convince myself it was fake." Says Katniss. "You love me, real of not real?" Asks Katniss, staring up at Peeta. Peeta gives her a weak smile, before kissing her. The kiss that now, and forever, will make Katniss 'feel something'. "Real." He replies, staring at the love of his life. The girl on fire.


End file.
